Mira
About Back row marksman. Physical basic attack. Has a high chance of dealing a crit strike. Skills Target Shot Aims at the most injured enemy and deals a massive amount of physical damage. * Damage +2454.1 @90 Armor Pen Bullet Shoots an armor-piercing bullet, dealing physical damage to the most injured target and continuously burning the target. * Damage +4397.2; Extra Damage +716 @90 Lethal Shot Her virtuoso skills give Mira an increase in crit strike rate, crit damage multiplier, and basic attack damage. This skill is immune to silence. * Crit Damage Level +88.8; Crit Strike Level +356.2; Basic Attack Damage +3370.1 (pre-refuction) @90 Steady Hands Advanced weaponry raises Mira's crit strike multiplier. * Crit Damage Level +72 @90 Awakening Mira's Awakening skill hasn't been implemented yet. Mira is part of 1 Hero Group and is affected by the following awakenings: * Bullet Time - Baggins's Bullet Time increases Critical Strike Level. Runes White to Green * 1 x Attack Force * 2 x Attack Damage * 1 x Regenerate * 2 x Armor Penetration Green to Green + 1 * 2 x Hardiness * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Providence * 1 x Bloodthirst * 1 x Aggression Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Cheetah Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Balance * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Dragon Blue + 1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Spider * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Bowmaster Blue + 2 to Purple *1 x Divine power * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Medusa Purple to Purple + 1 * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Giant * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Elf * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Hydra Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 *1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Demon * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Trojan Horse Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Dragon * 1 x War horse * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Cupid Purple + 3 to Purple + 4 * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Elf * 1 x Fury * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Centaur Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Ares * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Athena * 1 x Titan * 1 x Hel * 1 x Tyr Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Fury * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Hera * 1 x Gram * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Apophis * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Island Crusade Shop (500 credits for 5 Soulstones) Media Art Mira.jpg References *Forum: Mira Introduction Category:Heroes Category:Bullet Time